Jungle Book 3: Chapter 1
by FlitterDragonHeart
Summary: This is the first chapter in my Jungle Book Fan Fiction, hope you like it. Review pleae. OwO


Jungle Book 3: The Girl-Cub?

Chapter 1

I know you all know the legendary story of Mowgli the man-cub. A boy who was raised by wolves and was forced to leave his home because of one Shere-Khan. In the end, he had to face him and he came out victorious. But what most of you don't know is that he wasn't the only man-cub that grew up in the jungle. At the same time Mowgli was living with the wolf pack, a young girl lived with a very different kind of animal. But to explain this, I need to start in the beginning.

Bagheera was doing his normal stroll in the jungle and found a girl-cub not too far where he found Mowgli only days ago. But she was much different than Mowgli. She was around 4 years of age, wrapped in a white cloth that wrapped her arms, legs, and body several times. She had curly blond hair, white skin and gorgeous blue eyes. 'She can't have belonged to anyone in the village. But where could she have come from?' He had no time to ask questions, she needed care. He guided the child by grabbing her cloth and started to walk with her, as he tried think of where she would be safe.

He thought of taking her to the wolf pack to live with Mowgli, thinking it would be nice if the boy had someone of his own kind living with him. But he wasn't the only one that had seen the young girl-cub. Kaa the python saw the girl-cub and was going to make a meal of her, until he saw Bagheera, so he had to retreat. He followed the panther with anxiousness, waiting to make his move on the helpless girl.

Bagheera stopped for a quick drink of water. He placed the child where he could keep an eye on her. When he turned away to look around, Kaa used his tail to pick the cub up into the trees. Kaa expected the girl to squirm to the weird new sensation of his scales, but to his surprise, she stayed silent . . . and seemed to like the feeling.

He put the girl-cub on one of the higher branches of the tree, preparing to hypnotize her. He started to let his hypnotic colors spiral out as he slowly swayed his head back and forth. The curious girl-cub started to watch his eyes as he swayed, but surprisingly wasn't repeating his colors. She giggled and tried to standup, only to almost fall off the branch. Kaa caught her with his tail. This time though, she saw how high up she was and wasn't happy about it. She tired getting out of his tail, but Kaa wasn't going to let go of her. The girl-cub started to cry for help. Kaa went to cover her mouth but was too late, for Bagheera looked up and saw him with the girl.

He pounced up and climbed up the tree to where they were. Before Kaa could get away, Bagheera jumped in front of him on his branch. "Give the girl-cub back, you can't run away!"

Kaa laughed. He placed the girl behind him, wrapping her tightly in his tail. "Have you already forgotten my friend, about my ssspecial hypnotic eyesss?" Kaa raised his head as he glared at Bagheera. Bagheera started to move back until he hit the trunk of the tree. Kaa laughed which made his coils vibrate. The girl-cub, still in his tail, was able to wiggle free due to the vibrations. Kaa raised his head and started to use his hypnotic eyes on Bagheera.

The girl-cub started to realize that the panther was in trouble. She stood up and started to sway herself like Kaa had earlier. She took her cloth and waved it around like a flag. She finally spoke as soon as she realized that Kaa's tail was moving around, just realizing she wasn't there anymore. "Hypno, No more-o!"

She let go of her cloth. Kaa looked up and saw the cloth shimmer in the sunlight. He noticed soon after that Bagheera woke up and was no longer hypnotized. Kaa looked back at the girl, who grabbed her cloth as it feel lightly back to her.

Kaa decided to take a better look at the child. 'How did she do that without touching me or Bagheera?'

He noticed that she had weird tattoos on her body (which no one had noticed until now because the cloth had covered it). She had snakes wrapping her arms, wolf paws on the back of her hands, her back had wings like a bird, and her legs had stripes like a tiger. When Bagheera noticed them, they exchanged looks. Before Kaa could grab the child, Bagheera gently grabbed her with his jaws and pulled her closer to him. He looked at the girl who rewrapped the cloth on her.

Kaa then couldn't help but to ask. "Um . . . girl-cub, how did you do that?"

The girl turned to him. "Don't know."

Kaa and Bagheera were confused now. How could she do something so unheard of and not know how?

The girl continued as she twiddled her fingers with the cloth. "My mommy is a magic-lady and my daddy can do a hypnosis. They gave me this cloth, a long time ago. They told me, this my piece of magic and hypnosis." She threw herself all around as she talked to emphasize her point.

Kaa was amazed, she's so young, and yet she knew so much. Bagheera was impressed too, but he was afraid she was telling too much to Kaa. He did just to eat her, and she's basically telling him what she can and cannot do. Doesn't she understand that she was putting herself in a bad position and that she was in danger?

Kaa saw Bagheera give him a gaze to stay back. Kaa later decided maybe he should go as the girl still rambled on about her 'power', and slowly started to slither away.

"But I have to thank Rosie-Dosie for my power; she's the one who helped me the most. She also was the prettiest snake I ever saw!"

Kaa stopped when he heard that last statement. Bagheera noticed it right away and put his one paw in front of the girl-cub. Kaa slithered his head right next to her and looked at her eyes. He finally saw in detail what her eyes really looked like. They sparkled in the sunlight and were a deep mystical blue, almost like . . . someone he knew, not too long ago.

Bagheera noticed he wasn't hostile anymore, and decided that he kept her here long enough. He grabbed her cloth and started to carefully pull her back. Kaa then lifted Bagheera up in the air and squeezed him, which in turn made him let go of the girl-cub. Kaa moved his head and she landed softly on a coil near his neck.

Bagheera was struggling to get lose, but it was no use, he was tightly in his grip. "You dastardly snake, put me down!"

Kaa laughed at him. The girl-cub carefully stood up on Kaa's back. She spoke a little sarcastically, but also trying to be serious with the snake. "You should do as he says."

"Yesss girl-cub, I think I ssshall." He threw Bagheera in the air and he spun out of control until he finally went head first in the river. He hit his head on a rock and fell unconscious as he floated down river bank.

A few days went by until he finally woke up on the base of a tree. He tried to focus, but his head still hurt and it was hard to focus. When he finally was fully focused, he then remembered the girl-cub . . . and Kaa!

Bagheera looked around frantically. He couldn't scent Kaa or the girl-cub anywhere. He thought he was too late and lowered his head in disbelief. Then he caught a smell of snake . . . but it wasn't Kaa. Bagheera climbed the tree and looked down to see two small snake-cubs play fighting.

He recognized them as Kaa's only two hatchlings, his daughter Rae, a calico of browns and whites, and his son Lee, a lighter brown python with black speckles. He remembered how

Kaa lost all his other children as eggs around a year ago, along with his mate, Rose.

Before he could pity them, he heard a rustling in the bushes. They both pounced. It sounds like they made a catch, until he saw them thrown back. They tried going back, but noticed that a similar white flash appeared and was being whipped in front of them. He found out who did it quicker than he thought.

He saw the girl-cub whipping her cloth at the two young pythons while some was wrapped around her upper body, like a top and had a grass skirt on made of fresh green leafs. Bagheera first thought she was in danger, but they all started to laugh. They all started to play fight with each other and looked like they were all having a good time.

"Didn't expect her to be alive, did you?" Bagheera swung around to see Kaa smiley with his eye lids slightly lowered. Tightly coiled around his tree, he turns back to the cubs that were still playing. "I was starting to get worried old friend, it's almost been a week since you've been knocked out. Skye and I started to think that you were dead."

Bagheera turned confused at the python. "Skye?"

"That is the cub's name, Skye." Bagheera started to get suspicious and Kaa knew it. "Listen Bagheera, you know that the passst year, I haven't been myssself after the incident. I lost most of my hatchlingsss, Rossse . . ."

Bagheera knew he wasn't lying. He lost almost everything close to him. The two young snakes that were left behind, he'll probably never let go. "What's your point?"

Kaa took a deep breathe. "I'm taking the cub in with my other two. She'll be safe here, for as you know, no one dares trespassesss my tree. My cubsss will grow to be strong and will protect her, wherever ssshe goes. She's also wantsss to be a hypnotissst, and you know only I can teach her."

Bagheera thought about this for a second. It was true that no one went to his tree on purpose to do harm. Everyone by now knew about his hypnotic powers. He also realized that she could do things that wolves wouldn't understand that Kaa did. 'But he tried to eat her when he first saw her! But . . . I've been out for several days and she's still alive, but still . . .'

Bagheera felt completely defeated. He huffed after thinking about it. "You do realize that I don't feel comfortable about this? But, your right, she'll probably feel more comfortable here."

"I'm glad you sssee thingsss my way."

"But Kaa, don't you realize that she can't hunt like a snake? Granted, she's has her cloth, but she'll need more than that to get a decent meal? Not to mention that she'll need food every day and . . ."

Kaa put his tail in front of Bagheera's mouth. "If you thought I didn't know that then you'd be wrong. I thought about it, and figured you could teach her. After all, you did find her and seem to care about her safety, for whatever reason that may be."

Bagheera thought about it while Kaa moved his tail away from his mouth. He could teach her but he would have to find a weapon of some sort, which could be easily found if he looked close enough. "Alright, I'll be back tomorrow at around sun-high, so she better be."

Kaa laughed, he found it a bit amusing the way he was acting. He watched him prowl away while he coiled around a branch so he could watch his cubs and Skye play.

Almost 9 times the rains have come and gone. While Bagheera would do his routine check up on Mowlgi, he would go to Kaa's tree and train Skye to hunt. He had found a small dagger for her to use not too long after Kaa had adopted her. She was becoming a skilled hunter and an even better hypnotist. Kaa and Bagheera had taught her a lot and she remembered everything.

SKye wasn't as reckless as Mowlgi, but she didn't always listen to you if she didn't want to. Rae and Lee grew up quickly (almost 10 feet long). They were very close to Skye and they would always hunt together. She looked happy and content living with her adopted family. Bagheera knew however, like Mowgli, that someday she would have to go to a man-village. But Bagheera would soon find out that he wouldn't have to.

One day, Skye and Lee went out on a hunt, only to never be seen again. Bagheera, Kaa, and Rae looked everywhere for them but there was no trace of either of them. They searched what seemed to be forever, but it was simply no use.

They were all devastated, but none were more devastated than Kaa. He lost his only son and grew to deeply love Skye. He swore that he would never show pity on another man-cub for as long as he lived. He then started to hunt them down out of this vow and enjoyed almost every minute of it. Over time, Rae did the same.

It has now been over a year since that tragic day. Mowlgi has lived in the man-village for around a month or two and things were a bit brighter that Shere-Khan was trapped in the lava pit. Things couldn't be better . . . for most at least.

Bagheera was walking around in boredom. He saw both Kaa and Rae talking in their tree. Kaa looked depressed but also a little ticked while Rae was trying to calm him down. Bagheera wanted to see what was up, but didn't bother. They weren't on good terms right now anyway.

Then out of the blue, Bagheera caught a very strange scent. He followed it to he reached the river. He looked around for more clues. Then he noticed something disturbing. On one of the larger trees, covered with tangling vines, he saw something wedged in the bark. He gently pulled it out the weird item with his jaws. When he dropped it and took a better look at it, was stunned. It was a dagger . . . but, who did it belong to . . .

"This, this is Skye's dagger. But . . . that's impossible, she disappeared a year ago. I should get Kaa, maybe he'll know."

Before he could go anywhere, he was hit over the head and fell unconscious. The python, which had hit him, picked him up and placed him on the tree. He then carefully put a small bag around Bagheera's paw.

The python signaled with his tail for something to come up. A girl came out of the brush and quickly climbed the tree and went next to him. She wore a gray shirt that was lose and baggy with only one sleeve on the right side with a skintight glove on her left that stretched from her wrist to her shoulder. She had black pants and a whit silk cloth wrapped around her waist.

The girl sighed a small sigh of relief. "That was a little to close Lee. He almost found us."

Lee laughed. "Found usss? If you hadn't left your dagger where he could have found it, then I wouldn't have had to knock him out, Skye."

Skye smirked at him. "Oh, never mind. We need to get going to the village before he wakes up. We have business we need to attend to, remember?"

"Yesss, but" Lee moved his tail around Aqua, like a scarf, around her neck. "I don't know about you, but don't you think we should do ssssome reunions before we go to the village? After all, it's been ssso long since . . . well, you know."

"No! We're too close to just stop. Besides," Skye moved Lee's tail off of her neck and sat on a larger coil while he started to slither away. "If I'm going to have my revenge, I want to have it as soon as possible."

Lee kept slithering along, carrying Skye on his large coil. Skye took out a bottle and started to spray it everywhere where Lee had passed, covering their scent.

The sun was high, giving way the afternoon as the two could see a man-village in the distance. Lee stopped by the river where a few stepping stones were that lead into the village.

SKye got off his back when he stopped. She unwrapped her cloth from her waist and rewrapped it around her face, covering her face and illuminating her blue eyes. She whispered to Lee with a low voice. "Wait her and stay hidden until I come for you, brother."

"Be careful, sissster. I'll be right here if anything goesss wrong." He forked his tongue at her check while he pulled her hair back with his tail. She kissed his forehead.

She turned around and walked over the stepping stones and entered the village.

Lee went higher in the trees and watched her enter the village. "This is it, there no turning back now. Good luck, girl-cub."


End file.
